


Dirty Tactics

by cruisingforcruiserweights



Series: Total Nonstop Aries [2]
Category: Global Force Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Pro Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Austin is Clueless, Austin is also an Asshole, Bobby has Feelings, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, HeelAustin, HeelBobby, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Rough Sex, Topping from the Bottom, but what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisingforcruiserweights/pseuds/cruisingforcruiserweights
Summary: While trying to get a rise out of his new partner, Austin learns that you should never underestimate the It Factor of Bobby Roode.Sequel to ‘Dream Team’





	Dirty Tactics

“Come back to my hotel later?… I’ll wait for you.”

That’s what Bobby had said to Austin as he walked away earlier that day, his plan to recruit the other into his plan to take down Jeff Hardy for the Heavyweight Championship having gone off without a hitch.

Well. Maybe one hitch.

Austin hadn’t even considered the idea that he would be interested in taking their little dalliance any further than a rushed blowjob in a storage closet, but as he found himself heading outside following the completion of filming that night, he couldn’t stop his mind from drifting to thoughts of what lay in store for him. That kiss… That unexpected embrace… It had been all he could think about for the remainder of the day.

True to his word, Austin found the other waiting patiently outside, leaning up against the side of his car with his hands in his pockets. A smile tugged at the corners of Bobby’s lips as he caught sight of him, a reaction that Austin was not exactly used to eliciting from the other. It struck Austin that perhaps he’d been wrong, and he hadn’t really known him at all. Bobby, who had always seemed so predictable, so easy to read and rile up, was now a complete mystery to him.

Roode pushed off from where he was leaning and made his way around the front of the car to open the passenger door for him, prompting Austin to raise an eyebrow, “Such a gentleman… You must have something really filthy planned.” he said mockingly as he climbed inside, with Roode shaking his head and letting out a soft laugh as he took Austin’s barbs in his stride.

“Maybe after our second date.” He replied as he closed the door and made his way back to the drivers seat.

“Hmm, is that what you call hooking up with your colleagues on the sly?”

Bobby shook his head and started the car, glancing over his shoulder as he pulled out from the parking lot. “I haven’t actually done this before…”

“Fucked a guy?” Austin enquired, bluntly.

Roode laughed and shook his head, “Slept with a colleague, I mean. And please don't call it ‘hooking up’, that sounds so… sleazy.”

“Is that not what this is?”

“Of course not.” Bobby insisted, flashing him an earnest grin. “We’re on a date.”

Austin let out an amused snort and shook his head in disbelief. However Roode wanted to square away what they were doing, that was his prerogative, but he would be lying to himself if he said that he didn’t find it weirdly endearing.

As they drove off in the direction of the hotel the majority of the TNA roster were staying in that week, Bobby continued to chat away about various subjects, but their plan for defeating Jeff Hardy proved to be a popular one. Austin watched, a smile creeping across his face despite himself, how the other’s face brightened in delight as they plotted their sweet revenge, the way the corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled, the surreptitious, almost shy glances he shot over at him when he thought he wasn't looking… 

‘Christ, when did I get so soft?’ He thought to himself as Bobby stopped the car outside their hotel.

—————

Bobby stood across the room from him, awkwardly toying with the buttons on his jacket as he watched Austin unceremoniously removing his clothes. The expression on his face wasn't exactly lecherous, but he certainly wasn’t hiding his very obvious arousal, heightened with every item of clothing removed.

“What?” Austin asked with a quirk of a brow as he caught the other staring in the reflection of the mirror set into the closet door, now stripped down to nothing but his underwear, his clothes scattered across the floor haphazardly. “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

“Yeah, but…” he sidled up behind Aries and placed his hands against his new partner’s hips, the unexpected touch sending a shiver up Austin’s spine as they locked eyes in the mirror. “Now it’s like I’m seeing you in a new light, you know?”

“How poetic.”

Bobby let out a soft laugh as he pulled Austin closer, pressing up against him and lowering his head to place a kiss against his shoulder, slowly beginning to work his way up the sensitive flesh of his neck. “Sorry, it’s been a while.”

It was a hard life being any colour of queer in the wrestling industry, but Austin still found it hard to believe that Bobby of all people would have difficulty finding partners.

That was, unless he happened to be holding a torch for someone in particular.

He didn’t have time to dwell on that thought however, as he felt the other’s arousal grinding hard against his lower back. He could feel the heat radiating from the other’s body as his hands began to wander, up across his chest to brush teasingly over a nipple, before slipping down to massage his muscular thighs. Austin watched their reflections as Bobby’s eyes fluttered closed and he began to get lost in his blind exploration of his body, giving the other free reign to touch him as long as he continued to trail those soft kisses and gentle nips along his neck that caused him to crane his neck wantonly and arch his back up against the taller man.

The jolt that shot through his entire body as Bobby finally worked up the nerve to slip his hand past the waistband of his underwear, served as a much-needed reminder to Austin that he didn’t come here just for a little heavy petting. No matter how good it might have felt.

“Clothes off.” He grunted, facing the other and immediately turning his attention to Roode’s jacket, pushing it down and off his shoulders.

“What’s the hurry?” Bobby chuckled, taking advantage of Austin’s pre-occupation with his clothing to dip his head down and claim his lips for a kiss. “We’ve got all night.”

Austin paused midway through unbuttoning Bobby’s shirt, temporarily distracted by the heat of his mouth and the sparks that ran up and down his spine as his former rival’s tongue swirled against his own. Goddammit, he shouldn’t feel so overcome by something as simple as a kiss, but there was something so seductive about the way he felt and tasted that made it hard for him not to get lost in. He was not to be discouraged, however, and the other’s shirt fell to the ground moments later, the sensation of skin on skin eliciting soft moans from the both of them.

Austin caught Bobby by surprise, however, as in one swift motion he had the other lying prone on the bed and was now focussing his attention on removing his jeans. His patience wasn’t endless, and much as he hated to admit it, he had been looking forward to this. As he dragged the other’s remaining clothing off and tossed them to the side, Bobby withdrew a small bottle of lube from the bedside cabinet, which Austin promptly snatched out of his hand once he saw the other start to slick up two of his fingers.

“That won’t be necessary…” he said, matter-of-factly as he squeezed a small amount into the palm of his hand and began to work it up and down the other’s already fully-hardened length. This wasn’t his first time at the rodeo.

“I-I don’t want to hurt you-“ Bobby protested, even as his breathing hitched and his face reddened from the sudden attention, the cool liquid providing a stark contrast against his aching cock and the warmth of Austin’s touch. His concern was sweet, if completely unnecessary.

“If I’m honest, Bobby, you’re not going to have much of a say in it.” He may prefer to be on the receiving end, but Austin had no intention of just lying back and taking it. He quickly straddled the other’s waist and positioned his length up against his entrance, and before Bobby had a chance to argue further, Austin had already bitten his lip and taken him almost entirely inside.

 _“Fuck.”_ Was all Bobby managed to choke out in response, his hands moving to grip Austin’s hips tightly, as if he were trying to ground himself. If he was at all disappointed with the relative ease in which Austin managed to work his way completely down to the hilt, he showed no signs nor vocalised it. If anything, the expression on his face as he looked up at Austin was practically adoring.

Starting out slow, but his impatience clearly getting more than just the better of him, Austin propped himself up with his hands firmly on Bobby’s shoulders and began to ride him. This position was hard to maintain, the pressure on his thighs increasing with every thrust, but it was more than worth it for the amount of control it gave him over not only his pleasure, but also Bobby’s. He had to admit, the feeling he got from being able to observe the way his partner’s face changed with every whimper and moan that escaped him was almost worth it in its entirety.

Bobby gasped softly as Austin tightened around him, bringing a smirk to Aries’ face. Not being able to resist an opportunity to rib the other, he ran his hand down the other’s chest gently before suddenly grasping hold of a nipple and pinching, relishing the helpless cry Roode let out as he reflexively dug his fingernails into Austin’s sides.

“You’re awfully vanilla, aren’t you Bobby?” The revenant expression his partner had been wearing quickly giving way to confusion. “Are you sure this isn’t your first time?”

“No-I-shut up, Austin…” he panted.

“Hmm?” He ran the pad of his thumb over the hardened nub between his fingers before twisting, a move that caused Roode to buck his hips and slam into Austin at just the right angle that made his tormentor moan and repeat the action, desperate for more of that blinding electricity that ran up his spine each time Bobby reached that sweet spot inside him.

A sharp stinging sensation against his upper thigh jolted Austin out of his ecstatic haze, the realisation that Bobby had struck him only dawning on him as he looked down to see the bright red hand print beginning to spread across his ass cheek. Now _that_ was more like it.

“Is that all you’ve got?” He sneered, earning himself another strike to the already tender area as Bobby predictably rose to his provocation, his eyes dark and expression tinged with irritation. Austin moaned as he resumed the forceful rolling of his hips, a soft yelp escaping his lips as Bobby’s hand impacted his backside with a sound reminiscent of a whip crack, all the while Austin continued to fuck himself raw on top of him.

“ _Mmn_ \- if only you’d have hit that hard during our last match, you might have actually beaten me-”

“You’re unbelievable.”

Austin winced as Bobby suddenly withdrew and shoved him off and onto his back, a sinking feeling taking hold inside of him as he realised that he’d finally crossed the line with his taunting of the former champion.

“Why do you always have to ruin it?” Roode spat as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and moved to snatch his shirt up from where it had fallen on the floor in the corner. “Just when I think you and I might actually be on the same page-”

“Bobby, listen-“

“No, you listen! Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted this?” The other raged, balling the shirt up and throwing it across the room out of sheer frustration. He let out an exasperated sigh, shaking his head and turning away as if he couldn’t even bear to look at Austin.

The realisation hit Aries like a tonne of bricks, and he couldn't believe he’d been so blind until now. The way his face had reddened as Austin first propositioned him, the kiss that followed, the insistence that this was a “date”… Bobby had feelings for him, and Austin had, unknowingly, completely disregarded them. Guilt was not an emotion he allowed himself feel often, but watching the other break down his carefully constructed image of Bobby Roode, the It Factor, and revealing a man that felt an awful lot more than he ever showed, while knowing that it was all because of him… Austin was wracked with it.

“Bobby…” he sat up on his knees, reaching out and grabbing the other by his shoulders and pulling him back down onto the bed, before rolling with him so that his newfound admirer was now laying with his body flush against his own. “Tell me.”

“What?” Bobby snapped, attempting to push himself up and off of him, but to no avail as Austin wrapped his legs the other’s waist and dragged him back down on top of him.

“Tell me how long you’ve wanted me.” Austin hissed, throwing his arms around Bobby’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss that silenced any and all protests the other may have tried to mount as his tongue instinctively tangled with his own.

“You narcissist…” Bobby murmured once they finally broke apart for air, his expression having softened slightly, as he no longer moved to escape the other’s hold on him.

“Like you can talk…but please, humour me…” maybe Bobby was right, maybe he was just excited by the idea of being wanted, but the feeling of having someone not just desire him but genuinely _like_ him was something that Austin honestly couldn’t remember the last time he had experienced. And now, wracked with more than just a hint of remorse at having dismissed the other at almost every turn, he felt compelled to make it up to him as best he could.

Bobby placed a brief kiss against his jaw before he sat up on his haunches and grabbed Austin by the hips once more, pulling him down the bed until he was positioned between the other’s eagerly spread legs.

“If I’m honest-“ he said, thrusting back into Austin without warning, causing him to cry out and dig his fingernails into his palms, “-I always saw you X-Division guys as beneath me…”

“That much was obvious-”

“Quiet.” Bobby’s voice had taken on an authoritative air, causing Austin to fall silent as he lay there trembling as the other began to move inside him, all hesitation having now evaporated.

“But you… You had ideas above your station. Never took ‘no’ for an answer. I guess I kinda liked that.” He leaned over, placing his hands either side of Austin’s head so that he had no choice but to look him in the eye as he pulled out almost completely before slamming back into him again. Austin’s hands flew up to claw at the other’s back and sides as his breathing became ragged and heavy. This may not have been what he thought he wanted, but it was _definitely_ what he needed.

“I got a little sweet on you… Let you get under my skin…” Bobby was panting, and clearly doing his damnedest to control the urge to just split him in half, which Austin secretly found himself wishing he would.

“I thought maybe if I treated you right, you’d do the same…” Roode propped himself up on one elbow as he reached his other hand down to wrap his fingers around Austin’s painfully neglected cock, the few drops of pre-come that had began to roll down his shaft along with the residual lube that had previously coated Bobby’s fingers being the only relief against the rough, iron grip that he was now subjected to.

“Bobby…“ Austin whined, bucking his hips in a desperate attempt to make him pick up the pace, but Bobby was having none of it. Moving in time with his thrusts, he began to work up a steady pace, hard but slow, always brushing past that sensitive bundle of nerves inside him, but never quite hitting the spot. Austin dug his nails into the other’s back, guaranteeing some questionable marks that he would have to explain in the morning, “ _Please_ , Bobby-“

“What do you want, Austin?” Roode leaned in close to his ear, his voice low, but firm.

“Give it to me…”

“Hmmm…” Bobby slowed his movements down to an almost agonising pace, “I’m not so sure you deserve it…” Talk about turning the tables, Roode was definitely enjoying his newfound position of power over him, the mischievous glee that he felt at the realisation that he was all that stood between Austin and the attention that he so desperately craved was etched into every inch of his face.

“ _Please_ Bobby, I’m so sorry-I know I don’t deserve it, but I _want_ it-I want _you_ -“

Austin’s pride was all but gone as now it became his turn for promises and adulation to tumble from his mouth with every ragged breath. However, Bobby silenced his pleas with a kiss, which Austin returned hungrily, his fingers raking through the other’s closely-cropped hair, eliciting a low growl to rumble in his partner’s throat. Apparently needing not much more encouragement than that, Roode quickly abandoned all thoughts of prolonging Austin’s punishing anticipation.

Releasing his grasp on the other’s length in order to hold him down, he slammed back into him, all fears of causing Aries pain now completely assuaged as he saw how slavishly he cried out and begged him not to stop, as each motion caused his back to arch up at an almost impossible angle as he fought against Bobby’s forceful grip on his hips. Proving Austin wrong, yet again, Bobby made it clear that he was more than capable of driving him wild without the need of provocation, as each thrust sent him hurtling towards the edge. Finally, throwing his head back and shouting the other’s name, he came to completion, spilling across both their stomachs before collapsing back down on the mattress, with Bobby’s own release filling him only moments later.

Rolling off and away from him to catch his breath, Bobby seemed content enough to just lay beside him, watching him in silence, his expression calm but unreadable. Austin found it difficult to look him in the eye, so averted his gaze, only to have Roode reach across to place a gentle hand under his chin, turning him back to face him. He pressed his lips against the smaller man’s jaw, trailing kisses across his cheek until Austin was longing to taste him again, crawling back into his arms as their tongues and limbs entwined once more.

A few more minutes of silence elapsed after they finally pulled away for air, Austin resting his head on Bobby’s chest, before he found his voice again.

“Bobby…” Austin began, knowing that he risked ruining yet another moment, but feeling compelled to offer the other at least some sort of explanation for his previous behaviour. He felt like he owed him that much. “I’m… not exactly an easy person to get along with.”

Roode snorted, stretching his arms out above him before folding them behind his head. “Don’t I know it.”

“No listen-I’m a hard person to live with, and you really need to understand that before you get in too deep with me-“

“Austin, shut _up_ , will you?” He shook his head and laughed, sitting up against the headboard and pulling Aries into his lap. “I’m not asking you to marry me, for Christ’s sake-“ he wrapped his arms tightly around Austin’s shoulders and held him close, the other yet again unable to remember the last time he had felt so safe and so wanted in the arms of another. “But I certainly wouldn’t object to that second date… or a third… or a forth.”

Austin’s body shook with suppressed laughter, the two of them breaking out into soft giggles as they sat there, more comfortable than they ever had been in each other’s presence, and with Austin wondering why it had taken him so long to realise how gentle the other really was behind all the bluster. He truly was a _dreadful_ judge of character.

“Besides,” Bobby’s voice brought him back as his mind began to wander once more, “if I wanted someone easy, I would have gone with Jeff.”

The subsequent laughter that broke out between the two of them prompted more complaints from the rooms adjacent to theirs than even the sound of their _numerous_ repeat performances that night.


End file.
